Poor Series : Poor Hangeng
by Sulli Otter
Summary: YAOI, Typo dsb dah pokoknya  don't like, don't read . Penyiksaan Heechul buat Hangeng pun tiba...jeng..jeng..jeng #plakk.  RnR please   and mian kalo jelek… juga sangat lama :


**Judul : Poor Series : " Poor Hangeng "**

**Pairing : HanChul & Other member**

**Genre : Humor/Romance**

**Rating : G**

**Type : Oneshot**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo dsb dah pokoknya (don't like, don't read)**

**Summary : Penyiksaan Heechul buat Hangeng pun tiba...jeng..jeng..jeng #plakk. RnR please^^ and mian kalo jelek… juga sangat lama :(**

**Disclaimer : semua member suju milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan keluarga mereka (reader mau masuk? Gak usah aja gin ya,, aku aja yang masuk readers sekalian gak usah ^dibantai ma semua reader^)**

OoOoOoOoOoO

.

.

.

Hollaaaaaaaa... kekeke, saya ahdir lagi dengan Poor Series^^. Selamat membaca dan semoga nggak mengecewakan^^.

.

Mian kalo gaje T.T.

.

.

.

0000000

.

.

.

Hari ini Heechul melakukan hal-hal yang menurut semua member sangat nggak wajar karena dia jarang melakukan hal tersebut. Namun semua member tampaknya lebih merasa kasihan kepada salah satu member yang menjadi couplenya Heechul. Ya... siapa lagi kalau bukan Hangeng yang menjadi korban keanehan Heechul hari itu. Haha... sabar ya Hangeng^^.

Misalnya saja, tadi pagi Heechul memasak memasak makanan, ehm... lebih tepatnya ramen yang sangat enak tentu saja menurut Heechul. Dia memasak ramen dengan mencampurkan potongan wortel, sawi, tomat dan tidak lupa di berinya irisan sosis. Sekilas nampak enak menurut author,,, hehehe. Namun Heechul membuat ramen itu sangat pedas yang bisa membuat siapapun yang memakannya akan merasakan sakit dan panas pada perutnya dan tentu saja bolak-balik toilet.

Heechul memasak dengan wajah sumringah dan sambil bernyanyi riang, setelah dirasa masak dia mengangkat ramennya dan menuangkannya dalam mangkuk. Kemudian dia menggoreng telur dan dua ekor udang setelah matang di taruhnya di atas mangkuk yang berisi ramen tadi *bayangkan iklan mie instan yang di tv-tv^^*. Setelah selesai dia mengangkat mangkuk tersebut namun langkahnya terhenti karena menurutnya ada yang kurang lengkap dengan hiasan di mangkuk itu.

"_Ah,,,, daun selada sebagai penghiasnya kurang.. *_daun selada atau seledri sih yang buat ngehias itu? haha... saya kurang tau... gomen ^^_*" _pikir Heechul dan dia segera mengambil daun selada berwarna hijau segar berukuran kecil dan menaruhnya di mangkuk ramen tersebut.

"Haha... selesai ramen pedas ala Heechulrella buat pangeran Hangeng tercinta.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum puas dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah di mana semua member sedang berkumpul menonton tv.

"Uwaaa... sepertinya enak, Heechul hyung aku mau." Teriak Shindong begitu melihat Heechul yang membawa semangkuk ramen.

"Mau?" tanya Heechul dengan senyu manisnya.

Shindong mengangguk.

"Masak aja sendiri, ini buat Hannie tau." Katanya dengan santai.

Shindong langsung menekuk wajahnya mendengar ucapan Heechul.

"Hannie, ini aku buatkan ramen spesial buatmu. Dimakan ya?" kata Heechul dengan senyum manis yang mampu meluluhkan hati Hangeng.

Hangeng melihat mangkuk berisi ramen yang ada di tangan Heechul.

"_Hem... sepertinya enak."_ Pikir Hangeng.

Dengan cepat Hangeng mengambil mangkuk ramen itu dari tangan Heechul dan bersiap memakannya.

Namun saat suapan pertama tiba-tiba saja Hangeng langsung memuntahkan ramennya lagi dan berlari kekamar mandi.

"Eh... kok dimuntahin?" tanya Heechul.

Ryeowook yang sepertinya mengetahui penyebab Hangeng memuntahkan kembali ramennya langsung mengambil suara.

"Ya... Heechul hyung, apa kau memberi terlalu banyak lombok di ramen buatan mu itu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Nggak kok." Kata Heechul sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tak lama kemudian Hangeng kembali keruang tengah dengan mengipasi mulutnya menggunakan tangannya.

Ryeowook yang melihat itu semakin yakin kalau Heechul memberi banyak lombok pada ramen buatannya. Ditariknya mangkuk ramen yang ada di meja dan diciumnya aroma yang menguar dari ramen tersebut.

"Ya... Heechul hyung pabbo, apanya yang hanya sedikit lomboknya, harumnya aja harum lombok gini." Kata Ryeowook.

"Memang bumbu tambahan apa saja yang kamu masukkan ke dalam ramen itu heechul-ah?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Hem... sesendok makan garam, gula, msg terus air secukupnya ditambah dengan telur dan udang goreng... ehm... oya lomboknya 27 biji." Jawab Heechul mantap dengan pose berpikir.

Semuanya langsung memandang Heechul dengan horor.

"Haha... untung nggak dikasih ke aku tadi waktu ku minta." Kata Shindong dengan mengelus dadanya merasa beruntung karena selamat dari ramen bencananya Heechul.

"Ya... Heechul hyung, kau mau memasak ramen atau apa hah?" seru Sungmin.

"Ramen." Jawab Heechul.

"Ternyata, Heechul hyung lebih bodoh dariku dalam hal memasak." Kata Kyuhyun pelan namun cukup untuk di denganr oleh semuanya.

"Ya... magnae sialan, aku lebih pintar darimu tau dalam hal memasak." Kata Heechul tak terima.

"Apanya yang lebih pintar dariku? Kau tak baca petunjuk penggunaanya ya hyung? Mana ada tambahan bumbu sesendok garam, gula sama msg. Kamu pikir Hangeng hyung robot yang nggak bisa merasakan betapa campur aduknya rasa ramen buatanmu itu. Lagian, apa kamu pikir perut Hangeng hyung kuat menerima rasa pedas dari 27 biji lombok yang kau campurkan dalam ramen itu?" Jawab Kyuhyun yang di sertai anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

Heechul hanya diam mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku nggak mau tau pokoknya Hannie harus menghabiskan ramen ini atau kalau nggak kau tidur diluar selama setahun penuh." Kata Heechul mutlak.

Hangeng menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Chu-Chullie chagi..?" kata Hangeng dengan terbata-bata.

"Pokoknya kamu harus menghabiskan ramen ini. Aku kan sudah membuatkannya spesial buat kamu Hannie, masa nggak dimakan?" kata Heechul pelan seraya menundukkan wajahnya.

Hangeng yang merasakan firasat buruk bahwa Heechul sebentar lagi akan menangis langsung mengambil tindakan.

"I.. iya, aku makan. Jangan nangis ya?" Pinta Hangeng dengan mimik wajah yang sangat menderita.

"_Bakalan di ICU aku setelah makan ramen ini!"_ Batinnya miris.

Heechul langsung berhenti menangis dan menatap Hangeng dengan senyum cerianya.

"Jjinja?" tanyanya dengan antusias.

Hangeng hanya mengangguk dan langsung duduk di dekat meja mengahadapi semangkuk ramen yang sebentar lagi bakal membuatnya tewas seketika.

Dengan gerakan slow motion dan ogah-ogahan Hangeng mengambil ramen itu menggunakan sumpit, saat akan memakan ramen itu di pandanginya dahulu ramen tersebut seolah-olah itu adalah racun yang bisa mmenghilangkan nyawanya.

Heechul yang melihat Hangeng masih ragu-ragu langsung mendorong sumpit tersebut ke mulut Hangeng hingga dengan terpaksa Hangeng memakannya.

Semua member yang melihat Heechul memasukkan ramen tersebut secara paksa langsung memandang wajah Hangeng. Semuanya langsung meneguk ludah masing-masing dengan susah. Mereka semua merasa kasihan melihat eksperi Hangeng yang sangat menderita. Bahkan Kyuhyun yang biasanya akan tertawa bahagia melihat penderitaan hyungdeulnya jadi ikut prihatin melihat keadaan hyungnya tersebut. Segera dia berlari kedapur mangambil segelas air dan di berikannya kepada Hangeng.

"Hyung, minum dulu?" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan segelas air tersebut.

Hangeng yang melihat segelas air yang diberikan oleh dongsaengnya tersebut serasa mendapatkan uang bermiliyar-miliyar yang membuat matanya langsung bersinar cerah. Dengan sangat cepat di sambarnya gelas berisi air tersebut dari tangan Kyuhyun dan meminumnya dengan tergesa-gesa samapi tersedak.

"Uhuk..uhuk..." Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang melihat Hangeng terbatuk-batuk langsung mendekati Hyungnya tersebut dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

Eunhyuk berlari kedapur mangambil tisu dan mengelap keringat di wajah Hangeng yang menetes karena rasa pedas yang dahsyat dari ramen tersebut.

Leetuk mengambil kaset yadong Eunhyuk, mengeluarkan cdnya dan membuat tempat kaset tersebut sebagai kipas untuk mengipasi Hangeng.

Heechul yang melihat pangerannya di kerubuti para uke langsung cemberut.

Dengan sekali hentak dia langsung berdiri, berjalan mendekati Hangeng. Didorongnya Sungmin, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk yang berada di dekat Hangeng dan langsung memukul kepala Hangeng dengan sangat keras.

"Adauwww..." seru Hangeng kesakitan.

Heechul hanya melotot melihat Hangeng, para uke yang mengetahui kalau Heechul cemburu langsung beringsut mundur bersembunyi di balik semenya masing-masing.

"Ya...Chullie-ah, wae?" tanya Hangeng masih mengelus-elus kepalanya.

Heechul hanya diam memandangi Hangeng. Dia berbalik dan langsung berlari kekamarnya.

Brakkk

Suara pintu kamar di banting dengan keras oleh Heechul.

Hangeng melongo memandang ukenya yang membanting pintu kamar dengan keras.

"O... kenapa dengan dia?" tanyanya bingung.

"Dia cemburu melihatmu di kerubungi uke hyung." Jawab kibum santai.

"Heh...?" jawab Hangeng sambil melihat Kibum.

"Dia cemburu melihat Wookie ma Minnie hyung menepuk-nepuk bahu mu, dia cemburu melihat Eunhyuk hyung mengelap keringat mu dan dia cemburu melihat Leeteuk hyung yang mengipasi mu seperti itu, paham?" tanya Kibum setelah penjelasan panjangnya.

Hangeng mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali mendengar penjelasan Kibum hingan akhirnya dia berdiri dan berlari kekamarnya.

Semua member hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah sepasang kekasih tersebut yang biasanya adem ayem jadi seperti ini.

.

Tok...tok..tok...

.

"Chagiya, buka pintunya. Aku minta maaf, mian sudah membuat mu marah."seru Hangeng dari luar dengan tetap mengetuk pintu kamar mereka.

Bruakkk

Namun bukannya jawaban yang di dengarnya melainkan lemparan sebuah benda entah itu apa mengenai pintu peranda sang empunya kamar nggak mau di ganggu.

Hangeng mematung di depan kamarnya mendengar bunyi lemparan tersebut.

Member lain yang mendengar suara tersebut langsung berlari kekamar mereka dan menemukan Hangeng yang mematung di depan pintu kamarnya.

Yesung melangkah mendekati Hangeng dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Biarkan dia tenang dulu hyung, sebaiknya kita kembali keruang tengah saja." Kata Yesung pelan.

Dia langsung merangkul Hangeng dan mengajaknya keruang tengah.

00000000

Waktu sudah jam 20.00 namun Heechul belum keluar juga dari kamarnya. Hangeng sudah putus asa melakukan berbagai cara untuk membujuk cinderella tersebut agar keluar kamar dan memaafkannya hingga akhirnya dia berhasil membujuknya.

"Aku akan keluar namun dengan satu syarat." Ujar Heechul keras dari dalam kamar.

"Nde... syarat apapun itu aku terima asal kau keluar dari kamar chagiya." Balas Hangeng penuh semangat karena usahanya tak sia-sia.

"Benar?" seru Heechul lagi tak percaya.

"Benar, aku tak bohong." Jawab Hangeng mantap.

Krekk...

Pintu terbuka dan terlihat Heechul yang memunculkan kepalanya dari belakang pintu.

"Ne... apa syaratnya chagi?" tanya Hangeng antusias.

"Aku bilang aku hanya mau keluar dan bukan berarti memaafkan mu Hannie." Kata Heechul sinis.

Hangeng meneguk ludahnya.

"I..iya, apa syarat agar kau memaafkan ku?" tanya Hangeng kemudian.

"Hem..." nampak Heechul sedang berpikir hingga kemudian wajahnya nampak ceria pertanda dia mendapatkan idenya.

"Ikut aku.." katanya langsung keluar kamar dan melangkah kedapur.

Hangeng mengikutinya dengan pikiran yang menebak-nebak.

"_Penderitaan apakah lagi yang akan aku terima?" _pikirnya miris.

Heechul berhenti di dapur dan langsung membuka kulkas. Dikeluarkannya satu buah wortel ukuran sedang, satu buah kentang, pisang dua buah, sawi satu ikat, tomat lima buah dan seledri dua ikat ukuran besar.

Heechul dengan cepat mengupas kentang dan wortel lalu memotong dadu ukuran kecil, dikupasnya juga pisang dan dipotong-potongnya.

Di potongnya juga sawi dan seledri lalu semua dimasukkannya dalam satu wadah dan dicucinya.

Diambilnya blender dan dimasukkannya semuanya kedalam blender.

Ditambahkannya air dan gula secukupnya tak lupa juga batu es.

Lalu di blendernya campuran sayur dan buah tersebut setelah selesai dituangnya kedalam gelas ukuran besar, di tambahnya susu coklat diatasnya dan dengan wajah sumringah di bawanya ke Hangeng.

Hangeng hanya pasrah melihat itu semua.

"_Kali ini aku tak akan bisa menghindar lagi, matilah aku kali ini" _ucapnya dalam hati.

"Hannie sayang, kamu harus minum jus special buatan ku ini sampai habis baru aku akan memaafkan mu?" kata Heechul dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

Dengan tangan gementar Hangeng menerima gelas tersebut, dipandanginya gelas berisi sesuatu yang entah itu bisa di sebut jus atau bukan dengan pandangan menderita.

Perlahan di dedatkannya gelas tersebut kemulutnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Ditutupnya hidungnya menggunakan tangan kanannya dan saat dia siap meminumnya Heechul menghentikannya.

"Hannie?" panggil Heechul menghentikan Hangeng.

Hangeng membuka matanya dan melihat kearah Hangeng. Dia berharap Heechul membatalkan niatnya.

"Kau tak boleh menutup matamu dan hidungmu saat meminumnya, dan satu lagi kau tak boleh memuntahkannya." Kata Heechul penuh penekanan.

Hangeng meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Cepetannn~~" ujar Heechul dengan manja.

Hangeng memandang Heechul sekilas sebelum kemudian mendekatkan lagi gelas tersebut kebibirnya.

Dengan pelan diminumnya jus aneh tersebut.

Saat jus aneh tersebut memenuhi rongga mulutnya, hal pertama yang dirasakannya adalah aneh *yaiyalh namanya juga jus aneh...ckckckck*, manis bercampur pahit dan semua rasa menyampur jadi satu.

Dengan pelan di telannya jus tersebut dan hal pertama yang diinginkannya adalah memuntahkan jus aneh tersebut namu melihat Heechul melotot dengan terpaksa dia meneguk semua jus tersebut hingga habis.

Saat selesai meminum semua jus tersebut dia langsung memegang perutnya dan menutup mulutnya.

Heechul yang melihat itu langsung mengancam.

"Jangan di muntahkan atau kita putus?" serunya cepat.

Hangeng yang sudah siap memuntahkan semua jus tersebut langsung membatalkan niatnya. Dia memandangi Heechul dengan wajah memelas dan menderita sekali.

Heechul mendekati Hangeng, menarik tangan Hangeng yang menutupi mulutnya dan menciumnya dengan pelan.

Hangeng hanya membelalakan matanya melihat Heechul menciumnya, perlahan di tutupnya matanya dan melupakan rasa mual dalam perutnya.

Tangannya bergerak menarik tengkuk Heechul dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Setelah sekitar lima menit mereka berciuman akhirnya Heechul melepaskan ciumannya dan langsung berlari kekamar mandi.

Hangeng yang keheranan langsung mengikutinya dan yang dilihatnya adalah Heechul yang sedang muntah-muntah di kamar mandi.

"Chullie-ah, kenapa?" tanya Hangeng sambil memijit-mijit tengkuk Heechul.

"Rasanya jusnya aneh." Kata Heechul pelan dan kembali muntah-muntah.

Hangeng tersenyum mendengar penuturan Heechul.

"_Akhirnya, kau merasakan juga penderitaan ku Chullie."_ Kata Hangeng dalam hati.

Heechul yang melihat Hangeng tersenyum dalam diam langsung berbalik menghadap Hangeng.

"Wae? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum? Senang melihatku seperti ini?" tanya Heechul sakartis.

"A..ani..anio." jawab Hangeng cepat.

"Aku batal memaafkanmu dan kau malam ini jangan tidur dikamar, terserah kau mau tidur dimanapun." Kata Heechul sinis dan berlari kedalam kamarnya.

Hangeng hanya meratapi nasibnya mendengar perkataan Heechul.

Dengan langkah gontai dia berjalan keruang tengah dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa.

Akhirnya lagi dan lagi Hangeng gagal mendapatkan maaf dari Heechul dan nasibnya berakhi tragis dengan tidur di sofa tanpa selimut serta di temani nyamuk yang bisa dipastikan saat bangun besok dia akan kekurangan darah. Selain itu dia juga harus bolak-balik kekamar mandi karena perutnya yang bermasalah setelah memakan ramen super pedas serta jus sehat berasa aneh #plakk.

.

.

.

***F I N***

.

.

.

Yeeee... Finnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn... pokoknya finnnnnnn dan gak ada chap 2 nya titik gak pake koma.

.

Akhirnya buat poor series lagi, tinggal satu lagi poor series yaitu "Poor Shindong" yang entah kapan akan kubuat.

.

Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan maaf jika tidak sesua dengan harapan .

.

Buat The Devil's Teardropnya .. hehe, idenya masih ngestag jadi belum bisa update. Mian .

.

Review please^^.


End file.
